Cao Cao of Dynasty Warriors and Tony Prince of Grand Theft Auto
by BladeWarriorEmpire
Summary: Basically the title, the two meet inside the game console of my PS3. Inspired by "Wreck It Ralph". Something my brother and I thought of.


**DW7 & GTA IV Crossover**

Finally, the game was over! Cao-Cao walked out the game stricken with sweat. Following after him was Xiahou Dun, Yuan, Cao Pi, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao, and everyone else of Wei. They were happy as could be. "Glad the kid finished our story, cousin?" Dun asked Cao. "More than ever, but I'm still upset I…died." Cao said. They Wei Team walked into the "Station" were most of the game characters hung out until the kids wanted another round. Thank the Han that the kids were sleeping.

Cao made his way to Wei's usual hangout. They called it the conference room. Cao sat in his chair and he put his feet up onto the table. "Liao, order us some pizza. I feel we deserve a little treat." Cao leaned back in his chair. "Yes, my Lord." Liao went into the other room to the telephone. "Father, do you ever think there are others? Besides Wu and Shu, I mean?" Pi asked his father.

Cao thought a moment. "Hmm, perhaps there is my son but there is nothing to worry about, I'm more than sure." Cao said. All of Wei were enjoying themselves while, in another room, TBoGT Team were as well.

"Finally they beat the game!" Tony Prince said as he raised his arms in praise. "You're telling me, Toaster." Luis Lopez crossed the room to his chair. "That was the best time of my life motherfucker!" Yusuf screamed as he walked into the room. "Do you have to scream? You're giving me a headache." Mori said, as he walked in after Yusuf.

"Ah, stop complaining Mori, that's all you did half the game, that and bitch." Brucie said. The rest of the cast walked in and sat on the couch. All except Tony, Luis, and Yusuf who all had their own chairs. "That was really fun, loved our ending." Tony said. "Sad we couldn't be in it." Troy said, referring to him and Dessie. "Well that's life." Luis said happily. Just before anyone of them could switch on the TV a loud growl was heard. "What the fuck was that?!" Luis said, rising from his chair and pulling out his gun. "Ah, my stomach…" Tony blushed. "Wow, when was the last time you ate?!" Gracie asked. "Hmm…I can't remember." Tony said as another growl was heard.

"Shit, now I'm hungry, motherfucker." Yusuf said as his stomach began to growl. "Luis, order us some pizza, please." Tony said. "Huh, fine. What should we get?" "Pepperoni with sausage, some cheese bread, some Italian bread, two Cokes, some coke…" Tony trailed off. "Tony it's a pizza service, not a drug dealer." Luis said. "Than just get the other stuff, Luis." Tony said. "Let's not get pizza, how about something classier." Rocco suggested. "For what reason do we need something classy?" Mori asked.

In the DW Team's room they were having a similar argument.

"Cheese!" Half of the room screamed. "Sausage!" Another half screamed. "Silence, let's just get some pepperoni with some cheese and Italian bread and a coke okay?" Cao asked. "Fine." The warriors all mumbled. "Thank god…" Cao began.

"…that's over." Tony finished. "Good." Luis order.

After several minutes the DW cast and the GTA cast were all waiting for their pizza. Everything went well, until the Pizza Boy came.

The doorbell to the DW cast rung.

The doorbell to the GTA cast rung.

"Yes?" Tony answered the door. Tony noticed the Pizza boy had eight pizzas, four boxes of Italian bread, four bags of cheese, and four cokes. "That'll be seventy dollars, sir." The boy said, struggling to hold the food.

"We didn't order all this, most of it, but not all of it!" Tony screamed at the young boy. "What are you doing with our pizza?!" Cao-Cao asked. "Your pizza?! This is our pizza!" Tony placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder and pulled him closer to the GTA side of the hall. "No, it's our pizza." Cao grabbed the boy and yanked him the DW side of the hall. "It's ours!" "No it's ours!" "Ours!" "Ours!" Both Tony and Cao continued pulling the boy side to side before finally the boy fell over, spilling the food and soda all over the two.

"Come on! This is a brand new shirt!" Tony wailed. "You dare to spill soda on the great Hero of Chaos!" Cao lunged at Tony. Tony screamed as he was suddenly tackled to the ground. They flew threw the door and into the GTA room. "Get off!" Tony wailed. Luis, seeing his boss in danger, went to assist Tony. As did Yusuf and Gracie. Luis tackled Cao-Cao to the ground and pinned his arm behind his back. "You alright Tony?" Gracie asked as she helped him up. "You okay, nigga?" Yusuf asked. "Yo, what the fuck you think your doing?" Luis asked Cao.

Just as Luis was about to punch the lights out of Cao he noticed how odd looking he was. His odd but bright clothing and his odd facial hair. Luis let Cao up. "Who are you?" Luis asked, looking Cao over. "I am the great Hero of Chaos, Cao-Cao." Cao declared as he brushed of his shirt and pants. "Cao-Cao, from that game Dynasty Warriors?" Yusuf asked. "You know about the man who tried to kill me?" Tony asked. "Shit man, I'm a big fan!" Yusuf went over and grabbed Cao's hand. "It's a big honor to meet you. I am Yusuf Amir, these are my good friends, Luis Lopez, you've met Tony, and everyone else." Yusuf introduced everyone.

Cao nodded. "It's a pleasure…I think." Cao thought a moment. "Are you alright my Lord?" Xiahou Dun asked as he stepped in with his scimitar in hand. Everyone except Yusuf and Luis stepped back away from Dun. "I'm fine, Dun-Dun." Cao said. Dun nodded and he over looked the others. "Who are they?" He asked. "Random people." Cao said. "Well where is the pizza?" Dun asked. "Ask that man, Tony, I think." Cao pointed to Tony. "Where is our pizza?" Dun stepped over to Tony. "Our pizza, you mean." Tony said as he straightened his back to meet Dun's lone eye. "It's our pizza." Dun raised his scimitar. "Okay it's yours." Tony placed himself behind Luis and Yusuf. "What do you mean your pizza?" Yusuf dared to ask. "We ordered some pizza." Dun said.

"Now I see. The pizza boy was about to give us your pizza." Tony said, stilling hiding behind the two. "Yes, and it seems we've ruined both of each other's share, huh?" Cao asked. "Yes, I'm very sorry." Tony apologized. "It's quit alright." Cao said.

"Where's our food, brother?" Xiahou Yuan went in and asked his older brother. "It's gone." Dun said. "No…" Yuan looked horrified. "Its fine, my friend, we can go and have some cake. Ever tried it? Fine shit." Yusuf put an arm around Yuan and walked him to the GTA kitchen. "I don't think I want to eat shit." Yuan mumbled as they left the room.

As the two were out of sight everyone from Wei went over to the GTA place. "Are you alright Father?" Cao Pi asked his father. "Yes, Pi, I'm alright." All of a sudden Rocco broke out in laughter. "Who names their kid pee?" He asked threw laughter. Cao-Cao and Cao Pi narrowed their eyes. Xu Huang and Zhang Liao watched in amazement as Rocco mocked their Lords further. Cao-Cao and Pi continued to stare at Rocco as he laughed at them. He began to make pee jokes and he insulted the Cao Family to no end. Finally Rocco went so far as to actually insult the Great Hero of Chaos.

"How dare you insult my cousin!" Dun boomed as he pulled out his scimitar. Dun raised his sword and slashed it Rocco. Rocco, who was too busy laughing, didn't notice that the Dun slashed his sword at his head. With a squirt of blood, Rocco's head was off his shoulders.

The entire GTA cast stared in amazement. "You just killed Rocco, I don't whether to thank you or fear you." Tony dropped to his knees and hugged Dun's feet. "Eeww-k." After several hours of getting to one another, it was morning once more. "Goodbye my bitches, I will miss you all!" Yusuf yelled to them even though the DW cast was just, barely, out the door. "We should defiantly come back here." Yuan said, whipping cake off his face. THE END


End file.
